102 Reasons
by Chocoangel
Summary: Kanata Saionji is idly sitting on the porch, when the mailman drops a letter from a certain blonde… What’s this letter about and why is Kanata blushing? Read on…


**Title: 102 reasons**

**Disclaimer: Daa!Daa!Daa! Is the sole property of Mika Kawamura. But the plot belongs to the author…**

**Summary: Kanata Saionji is idly sitting on the porch, when the mailman drops a letter from a certain blonde… What's this letter about and why is Kanata blushing? Read on… **

**

* * *

**

**AUTHOR'S notes:-**

Hello guys and girls. I am back with this silly idea which gripped me when I came across an internet page where these reasons were stated… I hope it appeal to you all… Read on…

* * *

_**102 REASONS**_

Begins here…

23 year old Kanata Saionji was idly sitting on the porch, admiring the fading shades of the setting sun. His mind drifted to a certain blonde, thought of whom a sudden surge of warmth spread through him like fire spreads in dry woods. This blonde who went by the name Miyu Kouzuki had the power to make his worst of days into the best chapters of his life. For the past 2 years, he had been trying to propose to her, ask her hand in marriage; but every single time, he failed. He sighed and ran a frustrated hand in his brunette locks. He was going to go inside when he caught the sight of a silhouette, drifting in his direction.

"Good evening Kanata" said the middle aged postman with a smile. "I have a letter for you from Miyu, wonder why she sends you a letter…. Here"

The man handed Kanata his letter and left with a wave of his cap.

Kanata once again plopped on the porch and sighed… what was she upto… was she breaking up with him?

Sighing again and with quivering hands, he ripped apart the cover, to have his nose filled with the familiar scent of lilies…

It was a letter written in neat writing and it had a lot of numbers on it. Kanata being who he was began reading from the start…

_Dear Kanata,_

_Firstly, don't think of ridiculous possibilities like me breaking up with you or something. I can always do it on phone or do it on your face. Secondly, you'll never bring up the things written, ever in our conversations, or I'll sincerely break up with you. And thirdly, you'll not call me but come to my place and say whatever; in your case take whatever action you want to take. And lastly, don't you dare make fun of me, ever about this… Now read on…_

_1. I can be myself when I'm with you.  
2. You fill up my senses, like the new sprouts in spring time.  
3. You love me even with all my faults.  
4. You are so perfect to me.  
5. I don't have to vacuum before you come over (because you always come and do it for me)_

_6. You're never boring.  
7. Even when I'm grumpy, you still like me.  
8. You let me give you a detailed description of how I spent my day.  
9. Your idea of romance is not just dim lights, soft music; it's just the two of us.  
10. We both know that together we can work out anything._

_11. You never make fun of me, when I look like a clown but mock me when I am at my best.  
12. Because you make me feel like I've never felt before.  
13. I can tell you anything and you won't be shocked.  
14. You never say, "Are you going to tell that story AGAIN?"  
15. We can talk about everything or nothing--it's always okay with you._

_16. You're the light in my life, you're the inspiration.  
17. When you hold me tight, everything becomes alright.  
18. I love sharing rainbow walks with you.  
19. You always seem to know when things aren't going great.  
20. Your undying faith is what keeps the flame of our love alive._

_21. You never intimidate me.  
22. You know how to bring a smile to my face.  
23. You're always on my side.  
24. We can, ok I can talk over the telephone for hours with you (even though you never utter a word) together even if I've seen you the day before.  
25. You're so dependable and trustworthy._

_26. When I need to cry, you lend me a shoulder and your shirt as a tissue, even though I am the one who has to wash your shirt later on.  
27. When I'm with you, nothing else seems to matter. 'Coz a smile from you can chase away all the blues.  
28. You always make a silly comment, always on my expense just to let people know that I am with you. Trust me I know your tactics._

_29. When you listen, I know you're really listening and not just waiting for your turn to talk, you seldom talk.  
30. You and me together...we can make magic._

_31. When you're around, everything's fun even burnt food! Food that I burnt I mean.  
32. We're a perfect match with all our imperfections.  
33. We both really can't do without each other.  
34. Thinking of you adds a wonderful touch of love to my everyday life.  
35. You've taught me the meaning of love and sharing. Our world is more complete because of it._

_36. You understand me...even when I'm sobbing.  
37. Every moment spent with you is one filled with fun.  
38. Your idea of a big night out is just the two of us, sitting on the couch and staring at the vastness of the infinite universe.  
39. Your love gives me the feeling that the best is still ahead.  
40. With you I feel, as if in a single lifetime, I have known the joy of a thousand years._

_41. You at least pretend you're going to do what I suggest.  
42. You never give up on me and that's what keeps me going.  
43. You're as helpful as therapy, but you never charge me for it.  
44. You're simply irresistible.  
45. Sometimes you call just because you're thinking about me._

_46. I can feel it, in the warmth of your touch, 'cause it touches my heart and soul.  
47. For your sensitivity and support.  
48. I love your smile...I really do.  
49. Your terrific sense of humor...you really know how to make me laugh, even though I am the one who is the subject of the joke.  
50. I love you because you bring out the best in me._

_51. You never get mad at me...even when I drive you up the wall.  
52. 'Coz you're amazing, dazzling, and extra nice, only to me that is.  
53. You understand if I forget something worth remembering.  
54. In the story of my life, the best chapters are filled with you.  
55. You always know just how to spoil me._

_56. You're a good sport even when I'm not.  
57. My every heartbeat belongs to you.  
58. The way you look at me and the way your warm embrace makes my day.  
59. Every time I look at you my heart misses a beat.  
60. Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure._

_61. You're the one who holds the key to my heart.  
62. I like sharing crazy times with you because you add the spice to my life.  
63. When we're together, time just comes to a halt.  
64. You can read my innermost thoughts by just gazing in my eyes.  
65. Your loving gaze is enough to carry me through a long day._

_66. You bring to me joy beyond measure.  
67. Your idea of fun is laughing really hard and playing practical jokes.  
68. You never snore while I'm talking to you.  
69. Baka, you're that someone who makes happiness happen to me all the time.  
70. I feel so at ease and so secure in your arms._

_71. Because of you, no matter what may come tomorrow, today my life is more complete.  
72. Since the day you came into my life, everything's perfect.  
73. We share the right kind of love.  
74. You always say what I need to hear.  
75. All I need to do is look at you and...._

_76. You're cool--no matter what the time, no matter what the place.  
77. All the little things you do make such a big difference in my life.  
78. I want to stay forever with you.  
79. I can see my dreams come true in the ocean of your eyes.  
80. You've taught me the meaning of love._

_81. The softness of your voice is like satin on my soul.  
82. You're so cuddlesome.  
83. I love all the ways you always make a point.  
84. I just can't imagine being me without you because I am me only with you.  
85. You're my anchor in life's ocean and most of all, you're my best friend._

_86. You're always on my mind. I just can't do without you.  
87. Just a touch...and I lose my heart all over again.  
88. You've seen me at my worst and you still love me.  
89. You're so magnetic...I just keep coming back to you.  
90. Love is what you mean to me...and that you mean everything._

_91. You are my theme for a lovely dream.  
92. You're someone I can be goofy with.  
93. I enjoy being with you.  
94. You'd give up your favorite pastime to be with me. (Exclude you giving up the TV remote control to me, ever)  
95. I can ask you a dumb question without feeling dumb._

_96. Whenever I need it most you're there with your all-purpose hugs.  
97. You excite me, delight me, and ignite me.  
98. You know all my secrets...and keep them.  
99. You're too hot to handle.  
100. I've had the time of my life and I owe it all to you._

_101. There are endless reasons why I love you but the most important is... knowing you; is loving you…_

_102. This is the last one… I know you have been trying to do something for relentless 2 years…_

A goofy smirk made way on Kanata's face and it intensified, got touched by a deep red blush which crept on his façade when he read the concluding lines of the letter.

"Baka Miyu" was all he could say, even though the smile on his face said something else.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**NOW KANATA, IF YOU WANT, I'LL CONTINUE THESE "REASONS OF LOVE" LATER, WHENEVER YOU SAY, ANYTIME YOU SAY… BUT BEFORE I DIE OF GENUINE DESPERATION, WILL YOU, KANATA SAIONJI, MARRY ME?**_

**

* * *

AUTHOR'S notes:**

How was it? Do you like it? Well I know it sucks

I know there is no Miyu thinking or speaking or stuff. I tried to think of a chap when Miyu was doing all the thinking but I failed will anyone do it for me, or gimme ideas?

Lemme know your views for this cheesy plot.

An advance THANKS to all those who will read this story…

Drop in a review ok?

Thanks…

Until then, this is Chocoangel signing off…

Take care…

* * *

P.s. to

**"nc, kiyora, jd, ufobabylover, and all the others who supported me " - thank you folks for your valuable support in The Unexpected Arrival. Sorry that i wasn't able to thank you sooner**


End file.
